


The Heaven You Deserve

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Switch Castiel (Supernatural), Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male multiple orgasms, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Overload, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Praise Kink, Presents, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, established triad, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas have been reunited in Heaven and have formed an established triad.  One day Sam and Cas bring home a gift for Dean to wear for them: a cock ring with magical powers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	The Heaven You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> For ellerkay with love. I hope it helps a little to think of them all happy together. Either way, remember that we’ll always have fanfic. <3

Dean set down Miracle’s bowl of dog food and grinned as he watched him run to the meal, tail wagging. He gave Miracle’s head a thorough pet, tousling his fur.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice called as he entered their house, “we’re home.” Dean heard two sets of footsteps and he knew the second belonged to Cas, who had been rescued from The Empty by Jack and brought to Heaven not long before Dean’s arrival. Now Sam and Dean and Cas shared a home in Heaven, living together forever as beloveds.

“We have brought a gift for you,” Cas declared as he and Sam entered the kitchen. Cas held up a small silver gift bag with a white and silver bow affixed to its front and neatly folded white tissue paper peeking out from inside. Dean grinned widely with bright eyes and reached for the gift.

“Wait,” Sam said, “you have to open it in the bedroom.” He smirked wickedly.

“To the bedroom then,” Dean replied with delight, and the three of them made their way to the large bedroom they shared. Dean sat on the bed and waited with child-like eagerness for his present. Cas stepped forward and ceremoniously presented him with the bag. Dean took it and reached inside, his hand retrieving a brand-new silver cock ring. There were three overlapping hearts engraved on the attached silver lock. Dean tore open the packaging to feel the cool metal and his cock twitched.

“I love it, you guys,” he said with gratitude as he ran his finger along the graceful curve of the thick ring and over the thin lines of the sweet engraving, “fuck, that’s beautiful. How about I try it on?” Dean suggested in a smooth, lustful tone.

“Please do,” Cas spoke, voice deep and rich, “but beware this is not just any cock ring. It has magical powers.”

“Ooh,” Dean replied with interest, “don’t tell me what it does, I wanna be surprised.”

“Good,” Sam said in a low voice, then grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled him roughly to his feet. Dean gazed into his brother’s eyes, already beginning to feel pliant. Sam’s eyes were hard in their dominance, but warm rays of love shone from behind the harsh shade of his lust. He made quick work of undressing Dean, shedding his layers and then shoving him back onto the bed. Dean landed on the plush mattress with a soft, eager sound. Cas removed his own clothes and set them neatly aside. Sam shed his at speed and pounced on Dean, covering Dean’s body with his own and pressing his already hard cock into Dean’s hip.

Beneath Sam, Dean felt so visible that he used to shy away from the light Sam’s intimate gaze shed upon him, but Dean wasn’t afraid anymore. In Heaven, feelings like fear and shame and guilt could do no more than pass by like clouds floating in and out of Dean’s consciousness. He was no longer gripped by the negative emotions he felt in life. When dark feelings came, he acknowledged them and then released them. When joy came, he allowed himself to truly feel it, to believe that he deserved it; it was joy that gripped Dean now, and he sunk into it.

After staring into Dean’s eyes for a lingering moment, Sam dipped his head and kissed Dean’s lips. Dean returned his kiss with passion, opening his mouth to invite Sam’s tongue inside. He felt it rush beyond his parted lips and he caressed it with his own. He felt the mattress shift beside him as Cas joined them on the bed. Sam pulled back and Dean turned his head to face Cas. Cas smiled gently at Dean, then kissed his mouth with tenderness, sliding his tongue slowly past Dean’s lips. Cas and Dean’s mouths seemed to melt into each other, moving in a dreamy harmony as Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair from his spot atop Dean’s body. After taking turns lavishing attention on Dean’s mouth for what felt like blissful ages, Sam and Cas shared a brief but passionately loving kiss, and Dean enjoyed his close-up view of the moment.

Sam climbed off of Dean and retrieved the cock ring. Dean’s cock was hard from the lengthy kissing session, from exploring his beloveds’ mouths from beneath the weight of Sam’s body. Sam smiled fondly at Dean’s erection before giving it a single, firm stroke. Dean cried out and jerked his hips. Sam opened the cock ring and carefully secured it around the base of Dean’s cock, then moved aside so Cas could add the lock.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, relishing the sensation of the cool metal against his hardness. 

“It looks beautiful on you, Dean,” Cas observed.

Sam only grunted and lowered his head and took Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

_“Fuck,”_ Dean said again as he wove his fingers into Sam’s soft hair. Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck, then kissed his way down to Dean’s chest. He dragged the bed of his tongue slowly over Dean’s entire nipple, then used the tip of his tongue to trace along the puckered flesh that surrounded the erect nub. As Cas worked Dean’s nipple with his tongue, Sam bobbed his head, taking Dean deep down the back of his relaxed throat every time he lowered his mouth. Sam’s hand stroked Dean’s inner thighs with a silky touch as his mouth slid on and off of Dean’s cock. Quickly, Dean wanted to orgasm, and though he had long ago mastered the skill of lasting as long as necessary, Dean found that he was suddenly, violently coming, releasing down Sam’s throat, gripping onto Cas’ head and shuddering as pleasure swallowed him.

“Oh fuck,” Dean panted as he came down, “well, I guess the cock ring’s magic power isn’t preventing orgasms.”

Sam swallowed vehemently and smirked up at Dean, then exchanged a mischievous glance with Cas. Cas kissed Dean’s mouth again, then slid his hand down Dean’s stomach and took Dean’s cock into his hand; Dean suddenly realized just how very hard he still was. Though he had just orgasmed in Sam’s mouth, he wagered he could come again from a single stroke.

“Quite the opposite,” Cas revealed, “in fact, as long as you wear that cock ring you can orgasm as many times as you want and you will remain unendingly hard and wanting. That is _one_ of its powers.”

“Mmm,” Dean replied richly, straining not to thrust his hips.

“Don’t hold back,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, then began to stroke him, his hand gliding smoothly up and down Dean’s shaft. Dean called out but his sound was smothered by Sam’s mouth landing heavily on his. Sam kissed him fiercely as Cas jerked him, and Dean touched them both wherever he could reach, running his hands over their hair and skin. He did hold back at first, wanting to release as soon as Cas moved his hand but also wanting to savor Cas’ erotic touch. Cas’ hand felt perfect, and as much like home as Sam’s always had. Dean’s orgasm hovered near and he battled to control it. He succeeded for a moment, but then Cas caressed Dean’s balls with the palm of his other hand and Dean lost it again. He screamed against Sam’s mouth as his second orgasm filled his being with a warm, intimate ecstasy.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, “please don’t stop,” Dean begged, even though his overly sensitive cock ached. Cas complied, pumping Dean’s cock faster, pulling three more orgasms from him in rapid succession as Dean writhed and swore and spilled over Cas’ hand over and again, keenly aware of Sam’s hungry eyes on his frantic form.

Cas released Dean’s cock then and kissed his cheek.

“Would you like to see what else the cock ring can do?” Cas spoke low in his ear.

“Fuck yes,” Dean cried needily.

Cas looked to Sam, who spoke a single word in Enochian, and suddenly the cock ring grew warm. Dean looked down at it and saw that a bright light shone from the metal. The light expanded, spreading up Dean’s shaft and closing around the head of his cock, encasing his hardness. The sensation of the light was more than mere warmth; within every sparkle that Sam had released from the cock ring lived endless explosions of hot pleasure. Dean could feel every single explosion, even as they overwhelmed his hard flesh simultaneously. Each one was its own spec of eternally bursting bliss and Dean felt like the light was filling his entire form, overtaking him, smothering him in the most loving of ways.

Dean tried to look at Sam, to meet his brother’s eyes with a gaze of gratitude and adoration, to show him with his facial expression just how much he was enjoying what Sam had made the cock ring do, but Dean’s eyes kept falling closed from the intense pleasure. With a strangled cry, Dean gripped Sam’s hand instead. Dean felt as though he was drowning in the thick ecstasy the cock ring’s light provided, and with no warning he came again, shooting his wet from beneath the mass of light with a wanton moan, squeezing Sam’s hand desperately and then releasing it gently as he came down from the peak.

Dean breathed heavily and gratefully accepted the firm kiss Sam planted on his lips. Then Dean heard Cas speak a different Enochian word. The light around Dean’s cock faded away and a rope of rushing water emerged from the cock ring and wrapped itself around Dean’s shaft like a snake. The water was cool, but not too cold, and the sensation of its endless flow was a balm to Dean’s sore flesh. After coming so many times, Dean’s cock had become painfully sensitive, but it was a special brand of pain, a pain that was beyond pleasure, and a pain that was infused with Sam and Cas’ love. 

The cool water Cas had drawn from the cock ring both soothed and heightened this special pain, arousing Dean further even as it calmed his tender cock. He grasped Cas’ hand and brought it to his mouth to press his lips to Cas’ fingertips, his palm, his inner wrist. Cas made a soft sound and gazed into Dean’s eyes as the coil of rushing water around Dean’s shaft began to jerk him. It glided smoothly up and down Dean’s length as the tip of the water tentacle teased the opening at the tip of Dean’s cock. A second water tentacle emerged from the cock ring and curled in the opposite direction to work Dean’s balls. It snaked between and around them, then drew gentle swirls against the surface of the tender orbs.

Unlike the one that proceeded it, the orgasm Cas’ water tentacles called forth did come with warning; it approached with a gradual prowl as the coiled rope of water jerked Dean faster and faster. Cas kissed Dean’s neck over and over as Dean’s body began to shudder from the force of his building climax. The water rope around his cock began to undulate against his shaft as it jerked him. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered harshly, and Cas kissed his mouth as Dean’s orgasm tore through him, shaking him to his core; as it flooded his overstimulated cock with profound sensations, Dean relished the fact that each orgasm was more intense then the last. Dean made a muffled, raw sound against Cas’ lips and felt one with him as he released in what felt like slow motion.

“How are you doing, Dean?” Sam asked in a warm, gentle tone, “Want to stop?”

“Fuck no,” Dean yelled louder than he had meant to.

Sam chuckled.

“Good,” Sam said, his tone once again thick with a hungry, demanding lust. Then Sam spoke another word in Enochian. The water dissipated into a mist that faded away and the brief instant before the cock ring reacted further was heavy with Dean’s eager anticipation. Dean looked down at his bound cock and watched as a wide ribbon of black silk emerged from the metal of the ring. Its surface felt teasingly smooth as it rubbed lightly against one spot on Dean’s erection, then another, and another. There didn’t seem to be a pattern to its movement as it caressed Dean’s hardness one small section at a time. When it rubbed back and forth over the head of Dean’s cock he swore and shuddered and jerked his hips desperately, craving firmer stimulation like a starving man craves food. Sam grunted and Cas made a long, sweet hum. 

Sam and Cas’ eyes met from across Dean’s body and Dean whimpered needily as he watched them share a firm, passionate kiss. The sight heightened his arousal and his beautifully painful longing, his desperation for the orgasm that called to him. Briefly, Dean wondered how many times he had come since putting on the cock ring, but he quickly decided that knowing wasn’t worth the great effort it would take for him to bring his mind into focus. He did not want to think; he wanted only to feel, to bathe in his lust and in his love.

Sam pulled his mouth gently away from Cas’ and smirked at Dean, then took Cas by the hand and stood them up at the foot of the bed.

“Watch,” Sam commanded Dean, “ _just_ watch. No touching your cock and no more coming unless I say so,” he added. Dean nodded with enthusiasm as the silk continued to lightly stimulate his cock with maddening caresses. He did, in fact, yearn to wrap his hand around his aching hardness and pump it fiercely until he came a few more times, but Dean also wanted to be good for Sam, and so he grasped fistfuls of the bedcoverings to stop his hands from flying to his cock.

“Good,” Sam replied, then took Cas’ face in his hands and united their lips with tenderness. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso and kissed him back dreamily. Sam brought a hand to Cas’ back and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush. Sam bent his knees, lowering the level of his crotch, then gripped Cas’ hips and began to thrust against him. With a breathy moan against Sam’s mouth Cas started to rock his hips as well, and Dean could tell that they were rubbing their erections together. Dean jerked his own hips and the silk ribbon coiled briefly around his shaft, then released it and returned to sweeping back and forth over the tip of his cock.

When Cas’ breath grew heavy and short, Sam stopped moving. Cas whimpered and Sam smirked, then kissed Cas for a soft instant. After breaking the kiss Sam took up Cas’ wrists. Gently, Sam folded Cas’ arms behind his back as though Cas was to be handcuffed.

“Keep them there,” Sam instructed in a tone that was tenderly dominant. 

“Yes, Sam, I will,” Cas moaned.

“Good,” Sam praised him, “good boy,” he added, and Cas made a pleased, eager sound that sent a thrill through Dean’s sore cock. 

Sam dropped to his knees and wrapped his fingers around the base of Cas’ cock. Cas made a small gasp. Sam turned his head toward Dean and gave him a wicked gaze, then brought his mouth near to Cas’ cock.

“Good boy, Cas,” he whispered against it, speaking just loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Oh, Sam, thank you,” Cas moaned. Sam smiled up at Cas, then extended his tongue. Dean watched as the tip of Sam’s tongue began to tease the head of Cas’ cock. It darted to and fro across the tip, then appeared to draw tiny circles against the very center of the head. Dean leaned forward to get a better view and imagined how Cas must feel with Sam’s tongue teasing the small opening at the tip of his hardness.

Next Sam used the flat of his tongue to lick along the underside of Cas’ shaft. He licked along the same line over and over until Cas’ body thrashed and he made a strangled cry. Dean saw Cas gripping his own wrist in a clear struggle to keep his hands behind his back as directed. Sam pressed a series of kisses to the tip of Cas’ hardness, then spread his lips wide and wrapped them around just the head of Cas’ wide cock. Cas whimpered. His sounds always drove Dean wild, and so Dean suffered his own struggle as his hand tried to break free of his control and frantically jerk his cock while he watched Sam and Cas. Instead, Dean held tightly onto the fistfuls of bedcovers and forced himself to simply relish the sweet caresses of the silk ribbon and the wildly arousing scene before him.

Sam started to bob his head shallowly, taking only the head of Cas’ cock in and out of his mouth over and again. Cas’ face was needy and flushed, and he was biting his bottom lip. In time Sam took just a little more of Cas’ length into his mouth, then bobbed up to that point for what felt like ages before taking the next increment beyond his lips. Bit by bit, Sam worked toward taking Cas’ cock fully into his mouth. Dean appreciated the fact that the slowness allowed Cas’ cock to remain visible for longer, but Dean was also impatient for the blow job to begin in earnest. When Sam finally took Cas all the way into his mouth, Cas and Dean both made sounds of relief.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean grunted, “you two look so good, oh fuck, Sammy, I wanna jerk myself.”

Sam ignored him, silently denying him the permission Dean hadn’t really expected to receive, and began to suck Cas with slow, smooth motions. He gripped Cas’ hips as his mouth pleasured him, and Cas stared down at Sam with wide eyes of adoration. As he watched Sam slowly speed up, Dean realized he had reached the point where he could orgasm from just the ribbon’s soft touches. He didn’t need to jerk himself; he could come at any moment. He thrust his hips madly.

“Sammy,” Dean cried, “say I can come, Sammy, I wanna come, please.”

Cas looked at Dean with parted lips and dreamy eyes, but Sam continued to ignore Dean’s pleas. He was sucking Cas at speed now, drawing long, lyrical moans from Cas’ lips and Dean almost came at every sound. Sam moved his hands to Cas’ ass and squeezed his cheeks, his fingers appearing to dig into the rounded flesh. He pushed his head fully onto Cas’ cock and, though Dean could not see inside Sam’s mouth, he knew from his own experiences with Sam’s expert blow jobs that Sam had taken Cas’ cock deep down his throat and was swallowing repeatedly around it. Cas was shuddering, and after a few long moments he began to topple over, then caught his balance, panting. 

“Sam,” Cas whispered harshly, “may I come, please?”

Sam used his hands on Cas’ ass to shove Cas’ pelvis firmly against his mouth, undoubtably driving Cas’ cock even further down. Dean recognized it as permission for Cas to come, and Cas clearly did as well; in his passion he nearly released his hands from their commanded position behind his back, but he caught his wrist again at the last moment. He called out Sam’s name as he climaxed, and Dean groaned desperately, thinking he would lose control and orgasm himself. It was as close as he had ever before come to the edge without falling over. He shoved down the level of his lust as the ribbon continued to madden him with its airy caresses. It teased his cock’s opening and lightly coiled and uncoiled around the length of his shaft. Dean tried not to imagine what Cas was feeling. Dean tried not to picture Cas’ wet sliding down Sam’s throat.

Sam pressed a kiss to the head of Cas’ softening cock as Cas murmured soft words of gratitude.

“Good boy, Cas,” Sam said as he rose to his feet. Cas grinned blissfully at Sam’s praise and Sam gave him a soft, brief kiss. Then Sam turned to Dean.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean begged, “please, I need to come, I need it Sammy.”

Sam joined him on the bed and wordlessly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock, crushing the ribbon beneath his hand.

“Oh Sammy, please,” Dean groaned.

Sam smirked and gave Dean’s cock a sudden, firm pump.

“Now, Dean,” Sam spoke low as his hand moved, and Dean swore and came forcefully, gripping desperately onto Sam’s arm with both hands and thrashing as the satisfaction fell over him, sunk into his being, filled him.

Except afterwards he was just as hard as ever, thanks to the cock ring. He made a raw, wild sound and Sam stroked his hair.

“Stop?” Sam asked in a tender tone, “take off the cock ring?” Dean shook his head vehemently, not ready for the game to end despite the many orgasms he had already enjoyed, despite the ache of his overused cock. Sam peered into his eyes, and Dean imagined how dopey he must look, how stupid with pleasure. “Remember to say if you want to stop,” Sam told him, and Dean nodded fervently, meaning the gesture as a promise. Sam kissed him hard, then turned to Cas, who spoke another word in Enochian.

The silk ribbon retreated into the metal ring and Dean panted as he wondered what the next sensation would be. An instant later a channel of black leather rose from the cock ring and formed a seal around the head of Dean’s cock, snuggly encasing it. The inside of the leather had a soft texture, but the closed tube of thick, stiff material felt firm against his flesh. Cas cuddled beside him and kissed his cheek. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and they kissed tenderly until Dean broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. He inhaled the ethereal scent of Cas’ skin; Cas did not wear cologne and his natural scent was unlike that of any human. It was something cleaner and fresher than seemed possible, something soaring through crisp air. It was something so sweet, yet something with bite, a tinge of harshness that made the sweet even sweeter. It was sugar on a lemon slice. It was some precious, ancient, gently bitter flower.

The leather sheath Cas had called from the cock ring began to tighten at the base of Dean’s cock, then roll its band of constriction upward, squeezing from bottom to top over and again, milking Dean’s concealed cock. Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s balls as he planted kisses all over Dean’s shoulders and chest. Sam settled on his stomach between Dean’s legs and kissed up and down his thighs. Cas removed his hand and Sam began to lap at Dean’s balls. Dean groaned and shuddered; the leather pump around his hardness, combined with his beloveds’ mouths on his body, were making him want to come again. He strained to wait but soon the leather channel tightened further and quickened the speed of its roll, milking him hard and fast.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned in his struggle to hold back his release. Sam gazed up at him and slowly licked his lips.

“Go on,” he told Dean, “come for us.”

Dean swore and shot against the leather at once, Sam’s lips on his inner thigh and Cas’ mouth at his nipple. Dean felt dizzy with his pleasure. He felt overwhelmed by his profound satiation and by his continued desire as he came down from his explosive climax to find his still erect cock throbbing demandingly inside its leather cage.

Cas spoke a new Enochian word and the leather tube opened at the top and receded into the silver cock ring, disappearing. A clear, warmed lubricant emerged from the cock ring and coated Dean’s hardness, slicking him.

“Fuck yes,” Dean murmured, eager for what was to come. Sam moved out of the way and Cas smiled delightedly as he straddled Dean’s hips. Slowly, Cas lowered his hole onto Dean’s slippery cock, taking Dean in as deeply as the cock ring allowed.

“Dean,” Cas whispered low, “you feel so good inside me, Dean, Dean…” he began to chant as he started to bounce up and down on Dean’s cock, moving at eager speed. 

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean cried, “you feel fucking amazing, oh fuck.” He placed his hands on Cas’ hips but let Cas keep control of their sex. Sam watched, and Dean noticed he was languidly jerking himself. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” Cas continued to chant as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock, his own cock hard again and bobbing in the air. Dean reached for it and began to jerk Cas’ hardness. Cas gasped, then returned to his chanting. Dean felt the muscles inside Cas’ channel squeezing his cock and he pumped Cas’ cock faster. Cas’ head dropped back and his eyes fell closed. Dean looked to Sam; their gazes locked as Sam continued to stroke his erection to the sight of Cas riding Dean’s cock. 

“Good, Cas,” Sam moaned, maintaining eye contact with Dean as he spoke, “ride him, good boy.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas called as he raised and lowered his body.

“Yeah, ride him just like that,” Sam told him, “perfect, Cas, just like that. Mmm, such a good boy.”

Cas made a deep sound of pleasure at Sam’s praise. Dean swore longingly at the sound. He felt Cas’ cock throb in his hand. He pumped it in harmony with Cas’ enthused movements. They both grew louder, Cas making a series of short moans and Dean grunting deeply, and soon Dean’s restrained orgasm begged to be set free.

“Cas,” Dean yelled, “Cas, I wanna come inside you, Sammy, Sammy, can I?”

“No,” Sam denied him, “get off him now, Cas,” he directed.

With a reluctant whimper Cas removed Dean’s cock from his ass and sat beside him. Sam released his grip on his own cock.

“Lay on your sides,” Sam commanded them, “Dean in back.”

They obeyed, and Sam knelt behind Dean and peered over his hip into the space between Dean’s erection and Cas’ ass. He reached into the gap and took Dean’s cock into his hand and guided it back into Cas’ hole. Sam spoke a new word in Enochian and Dean felt more of the warmed lubricant come from the cock ring, only this time instead of spreading up his cock it ran down over his balls, glided up his crack and pooled at his asshole. Sam lay down on his side behind Dean and nestled his erection between Dean’s ass cheeks. He rocked his hips shallowly, rubbing his shaft against the slicked outside of Dean’s hole.

“Fuck me, Sammy,” Dean pleaded, needing it.

“Say please, Dean,” Sam whispered in his ear, the sensation of his breath on Dean’s skin sending a hot thrill throughout Dean’s body. His cock pulsed inside Cas’ ass.

“Please,” Dean moaned, and Sam guided the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance. He paused, not yet pushing inside. “Please,” Dean repeated, “please fuck me, Sammy.” 

Sam grunted and glided in, his large cock stretching Dean’s tight channel as Dean cried out with lust and devotion. 

“Dean,” Sam spoke richly when he was fully inside, and in his tone Dean could hear the vastness of Sam’s love for him.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, “Sammy, I love you so much.” It was so deeply true that Dean almost wanted to cry. “Cas,” he added softly into Cas’ ear, “Cas, I love you so much too.”

Sam and Cas both returned the sentiment at the same moment, and Dean felt encompassed by love. Then Sam began to move, pulling back his hips and partially withdrawing his cock from Dean’s ass. Dean took his example and began to fuck Cas. As he moved his pelvis, Dean slid his arm around Cas’ hip and took Cas’ hefty cock back into his hand. Sam set the pace for them all, and Dean pondered how it was almost like Sam was fucking both of them at once, like Sam was fucking Cas through Dean’s body. Sam pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck as he slowly slid in and out of Dean’s hole. Dean made love to Cas in harmony with Sam’s movements, gliding repeatedly into Cas’ channel at matched speed and jerking Cas’ cock just as slowly. He rested his forehead against Cas’ hair and breathed heavily against the back of his neck.

“Dean, Sam,” Cas whispered, “Dean, Sam, Dean, Sam,” he repeated in a tone of bounding affection.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted, “you both feel so fucking good, oh fuck.”

“Mmm,” Sam moaned low, “I love you both.”

“I love you, Sam,” Cas said with long, lyrical words.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean spoke with great earnestness.

Sam began to quicken their pace and before too long he was pounding into Dean at rapid speed as Dean plunged into Cas’ hole just as hard and fast. Dean jerked Cas at speed, his hand pumping him wildly. Sam sunk his teeth into the crook of Dean’s neck and Dean cried out at the painful pleasure of his bite. Dean pressed his mouth to the back of Cas’ neck and screamed against the flesh as he snapped his hips. Cas made a deep, wanton sound and began to jerk his own hips, meeting Dean’s thrusts. His hole slammed onto Dean’s cock over and again as Dean swore and writhed between his beloveds’ bodies.

“Good, Cas,” Sam groaned after releasing Dean from the bite, “work his cock with your asshole.” Cas moaned at Sam’s approval and instruction and rocked his hips even faster, fucked himself even harder on Dean’s cock. “Good boy, Cas. Now squeeze him with your insides,” Sam added, and Cas obeyed at once. As Cas did so, constricting the muscles inside his channel around Dean’s cock and repeating both their names in awed tones, Sam bit Dean’s shoulder with a sudden, fierce motion, clamping firmly onto the flesh.

“Fuck, can I come?” Dean yelled, having narrowly avoided losing control at the bite, “Sammy? Please?”

Sam removed his teeth and kissed the skin he had bitten.

“Not yet,” Sam murmured near to Dean’s ear. Dean groaned desperately and squeezed his own insides around Sam’s hardness, wanting to convince him but also wanting to please him. Sam’s cock inside him felt like home, felt like always.

“Dean, you feel so good,” Sam whispered low in his ear, “Dean, Dean.”

“I wanna come,” Dean whimpered, “I need to come in Cas’ ass, oh Sammy, don’t you wanna come in mine? I wanna make you come, oh fuck, please let me.”

“Beg me more,” Sam commanded as he fucked Dean with fierce snaps of his hips. Dean was pumping Cas’ cock with the desperation he himself was feeling and was momentarily distracted by the beautiful noises he drew from Cas’ lips. Dean rushed to force down his needy lust for fear of losing control at the sounds. “Beg, Dean,” Sam commanded again. 

“Please,” Dean spoke, his voice a strangled cry, “please let me come, Sammy, it feels so fucking good and I want it so bad, oh fuck, I’ll be so good for you, always, always good for you, Sammy, please, please just let me come in him and you come in me at the same time, yes, fuck, let us all come together, please Sammy.”

“Mmm, good, beg more,” Sam replied, “yeah, I love to hear you beg me, Dean, so good. More, more.”

“Sammy,” Dean groaned, “I’ll do whatever you say, please will you let us come, I mean, Cas wants to come too,” Dean pointed out, hoping it would help convince Sam, “don’t you, Cas?” Dean asked Cas, jerking him furiously.

“No,” Sam said sternly before Cas could answer, “this is about _you_ begging, Dean. No help from Cas.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean replied quickly, “okay, I can do this,” he panted, fighting every instant not to release in Cas’ tightness as Sam and Cas slammed into him from both sides, “Sammy, you are so amazing and your cock feels so fucking huge and hard and just fucking amazing inside me and I wanna make you come inside my hole while I shoot inside Cas and he comes in my hand and we all come together and, and, and please _please_ let it happen, oh Sammy, give it to me, oh, I promise I’ll be so good for you forever and ever if you let us come. Please, Sammy, need it.”

There was a long, heavy pause as Dean waited for Sam’s reply. Then, finally, Sam whispered in his ear.

“Dean,” Sam spoke tenderly, “go on, come as many times as you want,” and Dean nearly sobbed as he released with a deep groan, shooting into Cas. At the same moment Dean felt Cas spill over his hand with a long, sweet sound. Simultaneously, Sam shuddered and called Dean’s name as he climaxed deep inside him. Dean felt at one with them both; their bodies were united, their pleasure was united, their hearts were united.

Suddenly Dean realized he was still rocking his hips, shoving himself into Cas’ hole over and again, and just as suddenly Dean was overtaken by another orgasm. Before it was over, yet another orgasm burst through Dean’s form, and another after that, each piling atop its predecessor as Dean melted into a puddle of extreme ecstasy. He could feel each orgasm, and he could feel too what they created as a group. He could feel the weighty, beautiful bliss of their combined exclamations like a hot thrill that filled his being and made him radiate an aura of raw, pure satiation. 

As Dean came again and again, filling Cas with the evidence of his pleasure, Cas clutched Dean’s forearm to his chest and kissed his hand over and over. Sam stroked Dean’s shoulder and upper arm, his softening cock still inside of Dean’s channel and his breath gentle against Dean’s ear. Dean heard himself make an almost inhuman cry. Sam rubbed the back of Dean’s neck, then wove his fingers up into Dean’s hair and gently massaged his scalp as Dean continued to swim in the sea of bliss that his beloveds had submerged him in.

After releasing into Cas ten times in a row, Dean lost count of his overlapping orgasms, but eventually he began to wonder if a person could pass out from sexual pleasure. With conflicted reluctance, Dean reigned in his lust and struggled to catch his breath as he removed his still hard cock from Cas’ ass. After pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder, Sam extricated his soft cock from Dean’s hole. Dean flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh. Sam smiled fondly at Dean, then kissed his mouth with a gentle passion. Cas flipped onto his other side so that he was facing Dean, then softly kissed Dean’s lips. Dean gazed dreamily at each of them, then watched them sweetly kiss each other.

“Okay,” Dean announced, though even in his hazy state he heard that the word had come out as a formless sound. He giggled gleefully and pulled Sam and Cas in close, hugged them both tightly and kissed their cheeks. “Okay,” Dean tried again, and got the word out this time, then continued, forming the sentence with great effort, “ready to take the ring off now.”

At once Sam hurried to unlock and remove the magic cock ring. Dean’s erection went down immediately, and a powerful exhaustion washed over him. Sam took him into his arms and Dean buried his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam kissed Dean’s hair. After a moment Sam lay Dean down and cuddled up beside him. Cas cuddled up to Dean’s other side, and before Dean could think of the words to express how very much he adored his gift, he had drifted off to sleep, cozy and safe in the embraces of his beloveds.


End file.
